Das Geburtstagsgeschenk
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Draco überrascht seinen Vater mit einem ganz besonderen Geschenk... RR please!


Disclaimer: Lucius gehört mir nicht, Draco ebenfalls nicht... nur die Idee zum Geburtstagsgeschenk, die ja!!! Und nein: Ich verdien leider kein Geld hiermit!!!

DAS GEBURTSTAGSGESCHENK 

Es war an einem Sommerabend im Juli, als Lucius Malfoy die letzten seiner Geburtstagsgäste verabschiedet hatte. Sicher, die Party war recht nett gewesen! Aber er war immer noch ärgerlich. Sein Sohn Draco, den er extra für den Tag nach Hause geholt hatte (nicht etwa, um ihn bei sich zu haben an seinem Ehrentag, sondern natürlich nur aus rein repräsentativen Aspekten!), hatte ihm immer noch kein Geschenk überreicht. Weder bevor die Gäste eintrafen noch währenddessen! Mit einem zornigen Zähneknirschen trat Lucius auf den Balkon und stützte sich auf die Brüstung.

„Vater?"

Lucius zuckte nur kurz zusammen, dann schaute er nach unten und sah seinen Sohn auf dem Kiesweg vor dem Anwesen stehen. In der Hand hielt er ein Paar Zügel, während neben ihm aufgeregt ein Pferd tänzelte. Draco lächelte nun zu seinem Vater hoch.

„Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ich es dir jetzt erst zeige. Ich wollte es nicht mit in den Salon bringen!"

Lucius gab einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung von sich, als Draco ihn jetzt anlachte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Vater! Kommst du runter? Ich möchte dir Shir B'n Dhalga vorstellen!"

Mit einem kurzen Auflachen schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, dann drehte er sich um und eilte aus dem Haus zu seinem Sohn. Kurz vor ihm blieb er stehen. Draco lächelte immer noch.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön? Es ist ein Araberhengst, aus bester Zucht! Gefällt er dir?"

Lucius konnte das Tier nur atemlos anstarren und wortlos nicken. Der Rappe starrte zurück, dann schnaubte er leise und machte ein paar Schritte auf Lucius zu. Langsam streckte Lucius die Hand aus und berührte die Nüstern des Pferdes. Erst dann schaute er seinen Sohn an.

„Er ist wundervoll! Ich danke dir, Draco!"

„Du möchtest ihn sicherlich reiten..."

Draco reichte Lucius die Zügel. Er erkannte, dass es in den Augen seines Vaters aufleuchtete. Nur für einen winzigen Moment, kaum sichtbar – aber es genügte, um Draco zu zeigen, dass dies Geschenk seinem Vater gefiel. Auch wenn Lucius den Blickkontakt sofort wieder abbrach. Obwohl Lucius noch in seinem dunklen Anzug war, schwang er sich nun auf den Rücken des bereits gesattelten Pferdes. Noch einmal sah er Draco an.

„Wie sagtest du, heißt er?"

„Shir B'n Dhalga!"

„Ich werde ihn ‚Kalif' nennen!" 

Mit den Worten und einem leisen Schrei trieb Lucius das Pferd an und galoppierte drauflos. Draco schaute ihm hinterher, ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Schon nach wenigen Metern war Lucius von seinem Geschenk begeistert. Das Pferd war fantastisch. Seine Galoppsprünge waren weich und es war ein Genuss, den Hengst zu reiten, seine Wildheit zu spüren und was für einen Spaß es ihm bereitete, sich zu bewegen. Lucius schoss bereits das Wasser in die Augen durch den Gegenwind, aber er genoss das Ganze viel zu sehr, daher ließ er das Tier einfach weiter galoppieren. Schließlich zog Lucius die Zügel an, brachte das Pferd zum Stehen und beugte sich vor, um ihm den Hals zu klopfen.

„Bist ein Guter! Sehr schön... und nun..."

Weiter kam Lucius nicht. Kalif warf den Kopf zurück, traf Lucius an der Stirn, so dass er sekundenlang Sterne sah und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Dann spürte er nur noch, wie das Tier stieg, er selbst das Gleichgewicht und die Steigbügel verlor, vom Pferd stürzte und mit dem Kopf aufschlug. Und dann war nichts mehr.

~ * ~

„Hören Sie mich?"

Lucius' Lider flackerten. Natürlich hörte er die Stimme. Er roch sogar den zarten Duft eines Parfüms und spürte eine Hand auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Jetzt fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und räusperte sich.

„Wo..."

„Sshht!"

Ein Finger legte sich über seine Lippen.

„Alles ist gut. Ganz ruhig..."

Lucius atmete tief durch. Er lag auf irgendeiner weichen Unterlage auf dem Rücken. Schmerzen verspürte er jedoch keine. Jemand musste ihn also gefunden und mitgenommen haben. Vorsichtig öffnete Lucius die Augen. Für einen schrecklichen Moment durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke „Ich bin blind!". Alles war schwarz. Nichts war zu sehen. Nur Dunkelheit. Doch dann erklang wieder die Stimme der Frau.

„Es ist in Ordnung!"

„Aber..."

Lucius schüttelte hastig den Kopf und wunderte sich im selben Moment, dass er keine Schmerzen dabei verspürte.

„Was ist passiert? Und wo bin ich?"

„Du bist bei mir."

Ein leises Lachen folgte. Dann spürte Lucius ein paar weibliche Lippen an seiner Wange und wie sie ihn küssten. Er zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Wer sind Sie? Und... verdammt noch mal, was..."

Wieder brach er ab, als ihre Hand... nein, ihre Hände, Hände mit langen schmalen Fingern über seine Brust glitten, strichen, streichelten und ihn nach Luft ringen ließen. 

„Was soll das? Hören Sie auf, ich..."

Schon als er die Haare auf seinem Gesicht spürte, wusste er, was passieren würde. Dennoch fuhr er erneut zusammen, als sich ein weiches Paar Lippen auf seine pressten und ihn küssten. Eine kleine vorwitzige Zunge drang in seine Mundhöhle ein, lockte und verlockte zum Zurückküssen, während seidenweiche Haare sein Gesicht kitzelten und Fingernägel leicht über seine Haut kratzten. Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis Lucius spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper in Flammen zu stehen schien und er die Küsse zu erwidern begann. Doch im selben Moment löste sich der Mund von ihm, das leise Lachen ertönte erneut und dann strichen dieselben Lippen, die ihn eben noch so süß und leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten, an seinem nackten Oberkörper herunter. Tiefer und tiefer... Lucius schluckte. Ihm war klar, dass er nackt war. Und ihm war klar, was gleich passieren würde. Dennoch zuckte er wie unter einem Stromschlag zusammen, als er Lippen und Zunge erneut spürte. Ganz kurz nur, bevor er die Stimme leise lachen hörte:

„Gefällt dir, was ich tue?"

Lucius nickte, erinnerte sich daran, dass sie das ja nicht sehen konnte in dieser Dunkelheit, daher entrang sich seiner Kehle ein heiseres „Ja!". 

„Gut..."

Dann wurde es wieder ruhig. Nur Lucius' heftiges Stöhnen war zu vernehmen. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Nicht, wo er war; nicht, wer die Frau war; nicht einmal, warum es passierte. Nur, DASS... dass es geschah! Und wie es geschah! Lucius begann sich unter der Frau zu winden, unter ihren Liebkosungen, den zärtlichen Berührungen, ihren Lippen, ihrer Zunge und ihren Fingern, er stöhnte dumpf auf, hob sich ihr entgegen, stöhnte erneut, als sie sich zurückzog, er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er sie sogar anflehte, ihn endlich zu erlösen. Als er glaubte, es nicht länger aushalten zu können, ließ sie von ihm ab. Lucius biss sich mit einem Zähneknirschen auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte und stieß hervor:

„Warum..."

Er kam nicht weiter, sondern warf nur den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie dumpf auf, als er spürte, wie sie sich auf ihm niederließ und ihn in sich aufnahm und umschloss. Ihre Hände legten sich auf seinen Brustkorb, ihre Lippen berührten fast die seinen, als sie flüsterte:

„Ich bin dein, hörst du? Wenn du mich willst... willst du mich?"

Sie bewegte sich kaum merklich, dennoch bäumte sich Lucius leicht unter ihr auf und stöhnte langgezogen auf.

„Ja... oh ja... ja, ich... ich will dich!"

Sie leckte nun zärtlich über seine Unterlippe, drang mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund ein, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und raunte dann:

„Dann gehöre ich dir, Lucius!"

Das war das Letzte, was Lucius von ihr hörte. Von nun an waren nur noch seine eigenen heiseren Laute, seine Lustschreie und sein eigenes leises Stöhnen zu hören, bevor er spürte, dass sie sich von ihm löste. Er rang nach Luft und spürte, wie ein Schauer seinen schweißnassen nackten Körper überlief. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Doch nichts war zu erkennen, nur pure Dunkelheit, Schwärze, die ihn umgab und nichts erkennen ließ. Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem. Als er die Lippen auf seinen spürte, zuckte er erneut heftig zusammen und wollte im ersten Impuls wütend auffahren, als ihn der Kuss abbrechen ließ. Unwillkürlich schloß Lucius wieder die Augen und ergab sich in dieses betörend-verwirrend-schöne Gefühl und spürte dabei, wie müde er wurde. Unsagbar müde... Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein, dann wurde ihm kurz schwindelig und er spürte, wie er zusammensackte, die Frau seine Schultern umfasste und rückwärts sinken ließ. Noch einmal strichen ihre Lippen über seine und er hörte ihre Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne flüstern: „Ich liebe dich, Lucius!", dann verlor er erneut die Besinnung.

~ * ~

Als Lucius zu sich kam, war es dunkel um ihn herum. Schon wieder! Oder immer noch? Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen richtete sich Lucius auf. Seine Stirn schmerzte etwas, aber es war nur ein leichtes Druckgefühl, das auszuhalten war. Jetzt spürte er, dass er wieder seine Sachen an hatte und im Gras saß. Lucius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sich um. Er schrak zusammen, als ihn etwas Weiches anstupste. Doch dann erkannte er den Hengst neben sich, dessen Zügel ihm nun direkt vor das Gesicht fielen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug erhob sich Lucius vorsichtig und trat auf das Pferd zu, das ruhig neben ihm stand und ihn wieder nur kurz anpustete. Lucius seufzte.

„Du Teufelstier! Machst du das noch mal mit mir..."

Er brach ab, als das Pferd ihn erneut anschnaubte und kurz wieherte, dann schüttelte Lucius den Kopf.

„Na, komm schon, reiten wir nach Hause!"

~ * ~

Eine Stunde später war Lucius wieder wohlbehalten in Malfoy Manor angekommen. Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Draco vor dem Pferdestall auf ihn. Er hatte auf dem Zaun gesessen und sprang nun herunter.

„Du kommst spät zurück, Vater!"

Der schwang sich vom Pferd und schüttelte den Kopf, als sich drei Hauselfen näherten, um ihm das Tier abzunehmen.

„Ich kümmere mich selbst um Kalif!"

Dann wandte er sich an Draco.

„Dieses Pferd ist einzigartig – auch wenn er mich abgeworfen hat!"

Draco zog die Stirn kraus.

„Bist du verletzt?"

„Mmh. Nein, bin ich nicht!"

Lucius sah seinen Sohn an.

„Glaube ich jedenfalls. Oder ist hier etwas zu sehen?"

Er deutete auf seine Stirn, dort, wo ihn Kalifs Nacken getroffen hatte. Jetzt verneinte Draco. Lucius begann den Sattelgurt zu lösen.

„Ich muss für ein paar Minuten... ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Es war...  irgendwie seltsam..."

„Seltsam? Inwiefern, Vater?" hörte er Draco hinter sich fragen. Lucius schluckte. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, was er geträumt hatte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Schon in Ordnung."

Draco trat jetzt neben ihn, so dass der Kopf des Pferdes zwischen ihnen beiden war, und  schaute seinen Vater an.

„Shir B'n Dhalga ist ein ganz besonderes Pferd, weißt du..."

Er begann nun, das Zaumzeug zu lösen und wandte dabei den Blick von Lucius ab. Der nickte geistesabwesend, während er dem Tier den Sattel abnahm und ihn auf dem Sattelbock ablegen wollte. Doch dann hörte er seinen Sohn weitersprechen und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne:

„Es heißt, er ist ein Traumpferd. Hast du davon schon einmal gehört, Vater?"

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe wandte sich Lucius um. 

„Er ist ein was??"

„Ein Traumpferd. Man sagt, diese Tiere gehen in dem Moment, wo ein Mensch auf ihrem Rücken sitzt, der ihnen ähnlich ist, eine geistige Verbindung ein. Und wenn so ein Tier sein Pendant gefunden hat, erfüllt er ihm seine geheimsten Träume."

Draco legte das Zaumzeug auf einen Tisch und sah Lucius jetzt erst wieder an.

„Aber das ist sicherlich nur ein Märchen aus 1001 Nacht, nicht wahr, Vater?"

Der wollte schon antworten, als er das Zwinkern in den Augen seines Sohnes erblickte. Daher atmete er tief durch.

„Natürlich!" 

Draco nickte langsam, dann räusperte er sich.

„Wie auch immer... hast du deinen Geburtstag genossen, Vater?"

Seine Stimme klang fast beiläufig, aber der Blick sprach Bände. Lucius blieb für einen Moment tatsächlich die Sprache weg, doch dann lachte er auf.

„Ja. Ja, das habe ich! Dank dir, mein Sohn!"

Mit einem raschen Schritt zog er Draco, der fast schon genauso groß war wie er, in die Arme, so dass sein Mund dessen Ohr berührte und raunte:

„Aber wenn du deiner Mutter davon erzählst, stehst du ab morgen als zweiter Hengst neben Kalif im Stall und ich verkaufe dich an dieses Schlammblut Granger!"

ENDE 

Na?? Was sagt ihr?? Ihr sagt doch was, oder??? *guck sehnsüchtig und wart auf Reviews*


End file.
